Neverland on Atlantis
by AndromedaMarine
Summary: She’d read and seen the play and watched the Disney movie. She’d been rather infatuated with it – but considering she’d read it when she was a child it made sense. And then she grew up – which defeated the point and purpose of her infatuation.


**Neverland on Atlantis by AndromedaMarine**

She'd read and seen the play and watched the Disney movie. She'd been rather infatuated with it – but considering she'd read it when she was a child it made sense. And then she grew up – which defeated the point and purpose of her infatuation.

Now she was in the most grown-up position on Earth (actually in Pegasus) and she missed Neverland. The leader of Atlantis had been under seemingly tons of pressure since the IOA began investigations into Kavanaugh's crimes against Rodney McKay and most of the senior staff.

She wasn't supposed to show favoritism – but how could she not? McKay was a member of the senior staff and she had worked with the petty and arrogant scientist for many (okay, a few) years and Kavanaugh had simply waltzed in and started messing with Rodney's work. So, right about now, she was missing Neverland.

Elizabeth Weir sat at her desk with her head in her arms. She knew that somewhere in the next few minutes Woolsey would buzz in and start annoying her with his reports and observations of Kavanaugh. She groaned when the door hissed open. "Mr. Woolsey, I am not in the mood," she said to the desk.

The man coughed, gazing intently at the leader. Elizabeth lifted her head when the man didn't leave.

"I said – oh, hello Rodney."

"Not in the mood for what?" the scientist inquired, cocking his head and gazing at Elizabeth.

"Listening to him," she replied, pointing out the glass door at the approaching Idiot on Atlantis.

Rodney turned around and, seeing the IOA man, held up a hand to imply he wasn't finished in Elizabeth's office. Mr. Woolsey saw Rodney and waited outside, scowling at them through the glass. Rodney sat in front of her desk and was quiet for a few moments.

"How long are you not going to be in the mood?" Rodney asked, smiling.

"As long as you can keep him out of here and after," she replied wearily.

Rodney was silent again. "Would you like to go anywhere? I mean, I could make up an excuse so you don't have to listen to him and-"

"What did you have in mind?" she interrupted, blinking heavily.

Rodney looked up from the hands that had become rather interesting a few moments earlier. He had a glint in his eye. "Come with me. I just remembered a new room Zelenka found last week. I think you'll like it." He stood, an action that Woolsey (who had been standing outside for five minutes) saw and immediately walked in.

"Dr. Weir, could I have a moment?" the annoying, balding IOA man asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Woolsey. Dr. McKay has something that is of more importance."

Woolsey glared at Rodney, who shrugged as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Dr. Weir, it will only take a few minutes," Woolsey attempted, cutting in front of Elizabeth.

The leader stared coldly into Woolsey's eyes. "It can wait, Mr. Woolsey," she said quietly and dangerously. "You may leave the file on my desk and I will get to it later."

Woolsey dropped his gaze and set the file on Elizabeth's desk. "I will see and talk to you later, Dr. Weir," Woolsey said lowly. He shuffled past the two doctors.

"Shall we?" Rodney said, smiling. Elizabeth took the scientist's arm and they left the office.

--

The scientist and leader wove into the deeper bowels of the city by means of the time-saving transporters. When transporters weren't an option, they walked (more like strolled) for nearly an hour. "We're here," he said, stopping in front of a small spiral staircase that reminded Elizabeth of an Ancient-y version of a Victorian staircase.

"Up there?" she asked, pointing.

"Yep. Ladies first," he added and Elizabeth started up. The staircase was very narrow and angled sharply upwards. They climbed for ten minutes, wondering when the staircase was going to end. Suddenly it leveled out into a very large circular room whose walls were covered with blinking lights and buttons. A few keypads were scattered about and there were two large windows that let the light in.

"Rodney, what is this?" Elizabeth asked.

McKay was over at one of the keypads, typing furiously and staring at a screen above it.

One moment they were in a plain room and the next Elizabeth swore she had been transported into the 2003 version of Peter Pan. The scenery was almost exactly the same and a shadow was dancing around in the middle of the floor. "Rodney," she breathed.

"Welcome to Neverland," Rodney said, holding out his hand for the leader to take. "It's a holo-room, kind of like the really cheesy but not-far-off ones in Star Trek." He started to ramble but soon he stopped because Elizabeth's lips were on Rodney's and it took a few moments for Rodney to realize it.

He kissed back, still surprised at what was happening. "Remind me again why Zelenka didn't report this?" Elizabeth said softly, leaning into Rodney's embrace.

"I wouldn't let him," the scientist said, grinning.

"Neverland on Atlantis..." Elizabeth breathed. "Who would've thought it?"


End file.
